<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reprise by dreamfighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780268">Reprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/pseuds/dreamfighter'>dreamfighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A moment's respite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Making Out, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), hats for vieras 2021, shenanigans in the water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/pseuds/dreamfighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mayhap you need an incentive,” she offered, swimming even closer. Close enough to glimpse the droplets of water on his skin, some dotting his eyelashes, making the twinkling in his eyes appear all the more mischievous. </p><p>“Oh?” he said, turning to give her his full attention. “And what incentive would that be?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A moment's respite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a.k.a wtf am I doing<br/>a.k.a Oh <i>no</i> I'm still in love with this himbo <strike>though I wanted to punch him in his beautiful face when he was all <i>ha-ha Asahi likes me but not you</i> like wtf bro</strike><br/>a.k.a IM SORRY I'm just writing my feels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about the barefaced honesty that Domans—nay, Yanxians, those in the Azim Steppe included—have that was refreshing. She found herself appreciating how they could readily unite for a common goal and yet hold steadfast to their ideals.</p><p>Just like now, as she, Alisaie, and the lord of Doma himself face the Confederate commander, Rasho, she liked how the commander looked at them frankly, undeterred and mayhap unimpressed in the presence of Doman royalty. Even as Alisaie seethed at the Confederate’s seeming lack of morals, the Warrior of Light herself could understand their reasoning. These were people who looked after their own, and their own only. Liberation from their years-long oppressors will not change that overnight. </p><p>She liked how Hien himself was unfazed at the outright rejection to easily submit to their request of using a Confederate vessel. Despite being of royal blood, he never shirked at having to prove himself. It was something she had observed of him during their days in the Steppe. He had no qualms about earning respect and never expected nor demanded it, even if he would have to, as Yugiri had said, <i>consort with common brigands</i>. </p><p>Which now found them in the waters, carefully looking at the upper planks of the ship hull for cracks, which Rasho had requested of them in turn. It was plainly a test of sorts: how low would the lord of Doma be willing to sink for what he needed?</p><p>Happily, as it turned out. Though obviously dedicated to the task, Hien took to the water with ease, looking rather blissful whilst he inspected the lines of wood in front of him. </p><p>She liked that, too.</p><p>After determining that there was a crack in the part she was inspecting and finding naught else, the warrior peeked in on Alisaie and found the young elezen intently studying her part of the hull with an air that made her look decidedly identical with her twin brother, albeit with a scowl.</p><p>Chuckling quietly to herself, she dove under the water, glancing carefully at the other parts of the ship for good measure as she swam towards Hien. He beamed at her as she surfaced, her viera ears flicking off excess sea water. With arms spread wide, he declared, “The water is so invigorating! I have not swum in the Ruby Sea since─” Hien shook his head, his mane as unruly as ever even whilst wet. “Ah, but I should be concentrating on the task at hand!”</p><p>By the Twelve and the <i>kami</i>, she liked him, if she was going to admit it. </p><p>(She won’t. And yet...)</p><p>“Mayhap you need an incentive,” she offered, swimming even closer. Close enough to glimpse the droplets of water on his skin, some dotting his eyelashes, making the twinkling in his eyes appear all the more mischievous. </p><p>“Oh?” he said, turning to give her his full attention. “And what incentive would that be?”</p><p>“A moment’s respite.” She leaned in even as one hand grabbed the fur lining of his coat, the other sliding around his neck, fingertips dancing over corded muscle before burying in his hair just as her lips met his.</p><p>She could feel him pushing both of them back against the hull even as he returned the kiss and she instinctively knew it was to shield both of them from Alisaie’s view. Shivering a little at the feel of his tongue tracing her lower lip, she pulled him closer, parting her mouth for him readily but not before nipping at his and suckling just to taste the hint of salt. </p><p>Their tongues languidly moved against each other as the water gently lapped against the vessel, and she rather thought she could float in the sea all day in Hien’s arms.  </p><p>They pulled back eventually yet she kept her eyes shut as if unwilling to let the moment end just yet. She felt his hand tenderly brushing over her cheek to brush her hair back from her face before cupping it, finally forcing her eyes open.</p><p>“Mayhap we need another moment,” he said quietly, his eyes alight with a golden hue amidst the sparkling sea, thumb brushing against her skin.</p><p>“Just the one?” she murmured back, leaning into his touch.</p><p>“And many more, afterwards, but one would suffice for now.”</p><p>Time was something they never had enough of, and yet if there was one thing she had learned as an adventurer, it was that time was not something one sought; it was something you had to <i>make</i>. “Agreed. Far be it from me to deny my lord’s wishes,” she teased gently. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>It was the same question he’d asked her just before he had provided her comfort and care in ways she did not know she needed, and he answered now in utter seriousness and without demur, “With my life.”</p><p>She smiled softly at that, heart thudding in her chest as she pulled him close for another kiss, one they both eagerly deepened. Then she let herself sink under, tugging him down with her. The waters enveloped them and there was nothing but the feel of him against her, one strong arm braced against the hull to anchor them both, the kiss bruising, his tongue swirling around hers. In lieu of moaning, she wrapped a leg around him to pull him even closer and she felt more than heard the rumble of approval in his chest, his other hand grazing down her torso.</p><p>Her hands slid upwards in turn, fingers tracing the cross-marked scar on his shoulder before burying in his hair. The idea of untying the ribbons which bound his hair up was tempting, more so the idea of combing her hands through his locks. Alas, as pleasurable as their lip lock was, she had no idea if Hien had received the blessing of the <i>kami</i> of the deep to last underwater and she was unwilling to find out how long he could last if he had <i>not</i>.</p><p>And so it was with great difficulty that she finally kicked away from the vessel, pushing them both above the water and tearing her mouth from his. Breathing heavily, they looked at one another, identical grins on their faces, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist as they tread gently to keep themselves afloat. </p><p>At the sound of boots thudding on wooden planks, though, she was quick to remove herself from his embrace, whipping around and ears alert, just as Alisaie’s voice rang out from where she stood on the dock, “Well, if you two are quite done frolicking about...”</p><p>“We are indeed,” Hien called back cheerfully. “I believe I am now more than inspired to continue mine inspection.”</p><p>Flicking her hair back, the Warrior of Light gave Alisaie an almost wary look. “You do not seem… surprised,” she noted. “I find that rather astounding.”</p><p>“Oh, please.” Alisaie waved a hand dismissively. “Who do you think always caught my dear brother in his dalliances back in the academy?”</p><p>“<i>Alphinaud?!</i>” The viera spluttered, so shocked she forgot to tread, coughing on seawater as Hien let out a booming laugh, throwing his head back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alphinaud is bamf don't @ me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>